A Life of Love
by CharmedAli
Summary: SHEYLA! Starts with Teyla's birthday but this particular birthday could mean Joy or Banishment chapter 15 finally up so sorry for the delay. PLZ RR
1. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

Atlantis was a buzz this morning, today was Teyla's birthday and Elizabeth was planning a big Earth-style party. John had volunteered to take Teyla to the mainland and spend the day at the beach with her. John secretly loved Teyla and today was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her. They set off after breakfast and took a packed lunch so they could spend the whole day on the mainland. When they arrived they headed straight for the sand, John set up their towels and umbrella before changing into his swimmers. Teyla stripped down to her bikini that was sleek and black, making her tanned skin look darker still. John stared, she was beautiful! Teyla was also taking the opportunity to look at John's toned, muscular body and that six-pack! John was wearing blue board shorts that hugged his hips. He felt his advantage and yelled

"Race ya to the water!" Teyla smiled and ran after him laughing. They reached the water at the same time and Teyla dived in gracefully quickly followed by John.

They swam for hours, laughing and playing like children, splashing each other and John dunking Teyla. John taught Teyla how to bodysurf and she picked it up quickly. They soon came out of the water and ate lunch under the umbrella.

After lunch, Teyla asked to go and visit the village, she hadn't seen her people in quite some time. They went to the centre of the village where their calendar was, to meet up with some of the villagers who greeted Teyla in the usual way. One by one they stepped up to her and placed their forehead against hers. Teyla looked over at the large calendar telling her the cycles of the moon and what phase of the moon it was.

"You know what day it is," said one villager

"You must choose, have you chosen?" said another. Teyla thought of John and she knew what happened to all women her age, especially her as their leader.

"I have chosen however I must speak with my chosen before he decides to join with me. I shall return tomorrow" She touched foreheads again with each of the villagers and left to find John who was telling the children stories. She sat by him and listened to him telling them about Yoda, Anakin and something called the force, the children enjoyed his stories, he'd once told her they were from movies, a kind of moving picture. She wanted to return to Atlantis and talk to him but decided he could finish telling the children about this particular adventure before she interrupted him.

All too soon he had finished and the children were begging for another story.

"The next adventure is for next time"

"Awww"

"Tomorrow children" said Teyla

"Yes Teyla" they said and ran off to play once more

"I am ready to return now"

"Already?"

"Yes I must speak with you tonight, it is important"

"What's wrong, why don't we speak now?"

"I'd prefer to return to the city" John thought this was odd for Teyla but he nodded and they collected their beach things and left.

John let Elizabeth know they were returning before they set off. When they got home they walked into the centre of Atlantis and found everyone was waiting for them with balloons, a banner and everything else that comes with a party.

"Happy Birthday Teyla!" they yelled

"Happy Birthday?" she asked John

"I'll tell you tonight, enjoy the party, uh…celebration"

"Thank you John"


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2 - Revelations

The party continued but Teyla became more and more uneasy, they were all celebrating for her and she had received quite a few gifts but she was worried, what would she do? She walked over to John

"John?" He turned to her and saw her distressed face

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"I must speak with you"

"Ok"

"May we speak elsewhere?" John looked around, the party was dissipating anyway, and he excused himself from talking to Elisabeth who agreed to let everyone get back to work and turned to Teyla

"Let's go" John lead her to his quarters which were closer and he sat her on his bed "What's up?" Teyla took a deep breath and looking at her hands she told him everything

"When an Athosian woman reaches this age we have to choose a man and bond with him and conceive a child after this age if we haven't conceived we can never have children." John sat there shocked; he thought he knew what she was getting at but just sat down next to her placing a hand on her thigh for moral support but he didn't know that when Athosian women got to this stage her body wanted the contact, she shivered slightly but maintained the deep stare she had going with her hands although she could feel John looking at her.

"But seeing as I am the leader, after my mother and father I have to have a child to continue the line of my family leading my people, otherwise I will disgrace my parents who were recently taken by the wraith and I will be thrown out of my place as leader. I can request ritual that works on only a few women who wish to have children later but it would still mean that I would not lead my people any longer. I would have to leave my people because I did not continue the line and disgraced my family" John wrapped his arm around her and brought her head to rest on his shoulder, he rubbed small circles on her back, driving Teyla crazy but she stayed controlled.

"Have you chosen?" he asked breaking the silence that had settled over them

"I would like to ask you to be my chosen, although it may not matter, I will still be sent away. I could ask for ritual…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes. John lifted her chin to look at him and said

"I don't mind if you wanna try and have a baby now, I'd be honoured to be your chosen and help you continue the line"

"But I have never joined with a man in that manner before"

"Trust me, I can help you, if you want this"

"Please?" she looked desperate. John kissed her passionately and her body succumbed to the desperation it had been showing to him for days. They spent all night in John's quarters trying to procreate.

The next morning Teyla awoke to feel strong arms around her waist and she snuggled closer to him. She knew that they had conceived last night, as the crazy feeling that she got when she touched him was no longer there. She rolled over to find John looking at her

"How long have you been awake?" She asked

"Long enough to see how beautiful you are" Teyla blushed slightly before getting out of bed and changing

"I shall return here after I change" she said, John got up and kissed her gently and said

"Hurry back" he then showered and changed for the days work. They went to breakfast before going to talk to Elizabeth, explaining what was happening and asked to return to the mainland. They then went to the jumper bay and John flew them to the mainland. Teyla went straight to the village meeting she had called and John after visiting a member of the community went to find the children to tell them more stories.

Teyla was tired, she had been talking to the villagers all morning and now they were meting up for lunch. She met John and they went to lunch with Teyla's cousin. Teyla told John the villagers didn't know what to do because Teyla made the mistake of telling them she hadn't gone through the necessary tests to determine whether or not she was with child. So they had been having extensive discussions about what they would do, frankly she was scared that those who think she should be banished would convince the others to banish her even if she was with child. Honestly the right thing to do would be wait for about a week and find out but they couldn't do that could they?

A/N: sorry this is a short one but I had to get the next one up soon. Anyway I never abandon stories I'm just busy at the moment but I will never abandon a story


	3. Solutions?

Chapter 3 – Solutions?

Teyla sighed. The negotiations had finished for now and all they had agreed on at the moment was to send Teyla back to the city and after one cycle of the moon come back with a definitive yes or no on the pregnancy. The villagers were still unsure on what to do even if she was pregnant because they thought she should have waited till after she was joined so she was going to talk to him about moving it forward. She was tired and ready to return home, she walked slowly towards the house where she was entertaining the village children and sat down wearily at the back of the room. He was going to be a wonderful father, she looked around at all the children who were entranced in his story. Jinto got up and walked over to her, he touched his forehead to hers and sat down beside her

"You are weary Teyla Emmagen"

"Yes Jinto but I am happy" he smiled and hugged her, she brought him into her lap and her became once again engrossed in the story.

While John was finishing the story he saw the exchange between Teyla and Jinto and thought what a wonderful mother she would make. He wanted to marry her as soon as he could. A few days ago he got a ring from one of the members of the community and he planned to give it to her that night. He finished the story and the children went home with a promise of another story when they came back. Teyla was talking to Jinto and his father when he came over and he put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. When they finished talking they left, not breaking their embrace and John asked her about the negotiations

"So, what did they decide?"

"I wait for one cycle of the moon and return with Dr Beckett and he can tell them the results of the tests however some of them are convinced that I should have bonded and if I am with child I should be banished anyway"

"Then do you want to have the ceremony sooner?

"Is that possible?"

"Of course" He kissed her gently outside the jumper, he led them inside and they took off.

A/N: sorry this is so short and delayed but life has been hectic with a lot of exams and the formal and my nana is in hospital again. Hopefully I will have time to do more and post it quickly  CharmedAli


	4. While you were sleeping

Chapter 4 – While you were sleeping

Teyla sighed, she didn't know if it was her cluttered mind that was doing this but the trip seemed to be taking longer than usual.

"Are you all right?"

"I am"

"Then let's go we're here" Teyla was surprised, she barely noticed but she followed John all the same. It was getting late in the afternoon and when they got back to their room all Teyla wanted to do was rest, she sat down on the bed and sighed again.

"John I think I will rest now"

"Ok" he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead, he picked up his earpiece and said "call me over the radio if you need anything"

"Ok" she yawned and took off her boots before lying down in bed and falling asleep quickly. John smiled as he left their room, perfect, he had plenty of time to set up her little surprise, going into the kitchen he collected everything he needed before leaving quickly.

Teyla awoke slowly to see John sitting on a chair looking at her

"I didn't hear you come in"

"I know, that's the point, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I feel much better now"

"That's good"

"Come on, let's go get dinner"

"I believe I should change first" she said

"Ok, but don't wear your Atlantis gear" Teyla smiled at him, only noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing his Atlantis gear either. She showered and changed quickly, she wore a long skirt similar to her sparring skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt with a bare back except for a few crossing straps John's mouth fell open as she emerged from the bathroom and she smiled again

"Teyla, you look wonderful" Yet again she only answered with a smile he walked over to her and slipped an arm around her waist leading her out of their room.

As they left a person stood in the shadows observing them walk toward the nearest transporter. When they entered it and left they slipped into their room unknowing to any prying eyes.

John and Teyla stepped out of the transporter and Teyla looked around, this wasn't anywhere near the dining room at all.

"John, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it please?" Teyla obliged and he lead her out onto the top of Atlantis, There was a balcony up the very top and john had set up a small table with a white table cloth (really it was a small sheet but they didn't bring table cloths to Atlantis) with two candles and set the table with a lovely meal. "Ok, Open" Teyla was speechless

"Oh John, did you do this all for me?"

"Of course, while you were sleeping"

"It's so beautiful out here"

"Yes, it is" he said looking into her eyes she blushed and smiled at him as he lead her over to a seat, he pulled it out for her and she sat down. They began o eat and Teyla caught John looking at her constantly throughout the meal.

"Teyla, you are so beautiful tonight" she looked down into her food and blushed she was having the desired effect on him. They finished eating and he brought out a dessert cooked specially for them that night, when they had finished that he produced a small box and presented it to her

"I know we're already getting married but back on Earth when a man decides he wants to marry a woman he does so with a ring and well we just decided so I picked this out for you" she opened the box and looked at a beautifully set diamond ring with one heart-shaped diamond on a silver ring

"Oh John, It's beautiful" he took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, helping her up and kissing her deeply

"I love you Teyla"

"I love you too" They kissed again before leaving the balcony to go back to their room, he had arranged for someone to come and move all this stuff back later.

They got back to their room and opening the door they gasped at the sight of their room.

A/n: he he he I couldn't resist but I will post again asap I promise, I have been having a busy time with school etc and it's my b'day on Sunday 27th (I had to say that) anyway I'll not abandon my stories ever! Thanks for all the well – wishes for Nana and the reviews you have sent. Nana's getting better but we had to put her in a nursing home  but is is apparently a very good one, dad says he has slept in worse hotels hehe.


	5. A night of Romance & the end of the mnth

Chapter 5 – A night of romance and the end of the month

The room was adorned with rose petals, or what looked like them, probably all the tea-light candles on base and a sweet smell was wafting in through the bathroom.

"Did you do all this John?"

"Guilty as charged"

"What?"

"Don't worry, I had Elizabeth do it for me when we were out"

"Come on" he led them into the bathroom to find more candles and petals with the bath filled with bubbles

"A bath miss Emmagen?"

"Yes please" she reached to undress but John wanted that honor so he kissed her before she had the chance to finish eliciting a moan from her, perfect, he thought, he began to slowly undress her and shower her body with kisses but he never got too close to anywhere sensitive because that was for later but Teyla seemed to have other ideas, returning his kisses she began to do almost anything she could to make him weaken. He managed to get them both into the bath without skipping the bath completely and he sat there washing her, leaving some of her more sensitive parts till later and she the same.

When they had been in the bath for quite some time John began to get bored, he didn't usually like baths although Teyla did he lad let her lie there for awhile, he washed her again this time going to her chest and washing her slightly more well endowed areas and paying special attention to anything that he knew would have her wanting him now. She began to moan and he got out of the bath, bringing her with him, drying her off and clearing out the bath before drying himself and leading her into the bedroom. They wasted no time getting to the bed and made love all through the night.

The next morning Teyla awoke to see John staring into her eyes, the smell of the bath was still on her body and he held her closer.

"Morning beautiful" she smiled and kidded him

"Thank you for last night" she said, he saw her ring glisten in the light and smiled

"Let's get married tonight, on the beach, at sunset, cliché but I don't care"

"What is a cliché?"

"Just something that is used a lot"

"That has never been done with my people"

"All right then, let's go talk to Elizabeth and then I'll get someone to fly you to the mainland to get ready"

"Ok" they got up, showered and changed before going off to Elizabeth to thank her and ask if they could get married tonight.

"That's a wonderful idea you two, of course you may"

"Thank you Dr. Weir" they both left, John to their quarters and Teyla to the mainland to get ready.

That afternoon

Everyone had gathered on the beach as John and Teyla took their vows that evening, Teyla wore her mother's wedding dress, a simple white dress and she had white flowers in her long dark hair. John and Aidan were wearing their dress uniforms as were everyone else military and the others wore suits or dresses, the Athosians all wore traditional clothing and they had a simple Athosian ceremony as per Teyla's request. They both had rings as per John's request and the ceremony finished almost as soon as it had finished. John barely noticed what was happening, all he saw was Teyla and the sunset. The ceremony finished and they flew off together in a 'jumper to a little area of land that had been found recently on the planet that was theirs for a week.

After the honeymoon that was spent almost solely in the bedroom and on the beach they returned home to Atlantis, Elizabeth welcomed them and left them to go and unpack. Once they had unpacked they went to go and see Dr. Beckett to get tests because they were almost half way through the month and Teyla had begun to get morning sickness. Dr. Beckett smiled when he saw them

"Hey love, how was the honeymoon?"

"Good thank you Carson" said Teyla

"Are you here for those tests?"

"Yes thanks," said John, he knew Teyla was scared of not being pregnant because she didn't want to lose her people

"Right, up on the bed then lass and we'll get started it's only a quick blood test" she sat on the bed and smiled uneasily. The test was indeed quick and they left soon after with a promise of a call as soon as the results were out.

1 week later

Teyla sat back on the same bed already knowing what she was about to be told but just getting him to tell her anyway. John stood beside her, holding her hand and Carson walked into the room.

"Well lass the tests are conclusive, you are most definitely pregnant, congratulations"

"Thank you doctor Beckett"

"Yeah thanks doc"

"No problem, now lass if you have any problem with morning sickness or any pain or anything, come back and see me"

"Thank you Doctor" she said getting off the bed and walking out of the room. When they got back to their room John kissed her deeply

"Wow, Teyla, we're having a baby" he grinned like a kid in a candy store

"Yes, we are, we should go and tell the council"

"We still have a week Teyla, don't worry about it now"

That week went all too quickly and all too soon they had to return to the mainland but this time with Dr Beckett and talk to the council. This time John went into the meeting with Teyla and Doctor Beckett who told them that she was most definitely pregnant

"Then there is no reason to banish Teyla at all," said Haling standing

"But there is still the issue of an non-Athosian man"

"What? I never knew that was a problem," said John "You let us get married"

"Yes but Teyla is the leader of our people and now you are joined you share that role"

"I will not be trying to contest Teyla's leadership, Teyla is your leader not me"

"Then it is settled"

"Not quite, there is a question of the child, the leader of the Athosians has to be raised here, by us," said an elder

"What about my culture?"

"I don't think so"

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, seeing as my child is going to be the next leader, we raise the child where we are but also in the Athosian way" There were many different opinions but there was a 51 agreement on John's idea, enough for them to keep the child until someone decided to change their mind.

A/N: I'm gonna take ideas on girl or boy or one of each, I'm leaning towards the twins but send in ideas plz!

Next chapter: Morning sickness


	6. Morning sickness

Chapter 6 – Morning sickness

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long I have been away and my holiday was recently cancelled cuz my dad was in hospital, everything will be back up and running asap!

John and Teyla returned home with a great weight lifted from their shoulders, they weren't going to lose their child to the Athosians and Teyla was still their leader.

"Thank you John"

"What for?"

"Doing all this for me"

"It's nothing baby" he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her "Come on, let's go for a walk," they walked around the city and onto the balcony they had eaten at the night before getting married. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad today"

"That's good" he said kissing her temple, the sun began to set and he turned her to face him "I love you" he kissed her deeply and as they pulled apart she looked deeply into his eyes and replied

"I love you to" they kissed again and walked down into the commissary. After dinner they took another walk around the city, as they weren't ready to return to their room, they found a different balcony in a deserted section of the city and looked out over the city on one side and the ocean on the other.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Pretty good, I think it's getting better"

"Really? That's great" Teyla nodded in answer and they fell into a comfortable silence they stood there for quite sometime before John yawned

"I think you should go to bed" she turned them around and stopped "you remember what I said earlier?"

"That you were much better"

"Mmm"

"What about it?"

"My answer has changed" her voice was fading and she fainted

"Teyla!" he lifted her up and ran to the nearest transporter, not wanting to take the time to walk there. By the time he reached the infirmary it had been ten minutes and she still hadn't woken up.

"What's wrong laddie?" Asked Carson

"She just fainted, we were off in a deserted part of the city on a balcony and she was fine then all of a sudden she wasn't"

"All right put her on the bed" he said indicating to a free bed, John laid her down on the bed and a lot of nurses following Carson swarmed around her, pushing a worried John out of the way.

Ten minutes later Dr Beckett came out of the infirmary to talk to John

"What's Wrong? Is she Ok?"

"She's going to be fine, it's exhaustion, and you have to make sure she gets enough rest. When a woman is pregnant it takes a lot of getting used to so she needs a lot of rest and you should expect some morning sickness too, it's all part of the process."

"Ok, can I see her?"

"As long as you don't wake her up, she's fast asleep"

" 'Kay" John went and sat beside her, taking her hand in his, watching her sleep soundly. About ten minutes later she stirred

"John?"

"Yes Baby?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out on the balcony, you're in the infirmary, everything is all right"

"Ok" she sat up gently and lent against her pillows

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little I still feel sick though"

"Do you want to come back to the room?"

"Yes please" John went and got Carson who checked her over and allowed her to return to the room

Teyla slept soundly that night and after a good rest felt much better than she had the night before but not up to her normal self. At around 1 a.m. she woke up feeling sick, lying there to try and dispel the nausea, John rolled over in bed, rocking her enough to make her rush to the bathroom. John woke a few minutes later, hearing retching in the bathroom, he got up and knowing it was Teyla rushed to her side. He held back her hair and rubbed her back. She lent back and he helped her back to bed, then he went and flushed the toilet and got her a glass of water, walking back to the room, he saw her asleep and put the water beside her on the little table.

Later

Teyla woke feeling better and looking into John's eyes

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm, much thanks" he kissed her gently and sat up

"Do you feel like food yet?"

"No, maybe later"

"Okay," he kissed her gently "I'm gonna have a shower, just rest OK?"

"OK" she lay down and watched him go into their bathroom and soon fell asleep again. Teyla slept till well after 10 that day and when she awoke John was reading in their room with a piece of toast for her

"Toast?" he said holding up the plate, she nodded and he brought it over with some water, she ate a bit and took a sip before smiling

"Thank you"

"My pleasure," he kissed her forehead and picked up his book again "Finish your toast, you haven't eaten since last night" Teyla complied and when she had finished she got out of bed and went to the shower. She came out changed and sat on the arm of John's chair

"War and Peace?" she asked

"Yes, it really isn't as interesting as I thought it would be but it isn't too bad, it's something to read"

"Come on," she said holding out her hand to John he took it, marked his place in the book and followed her, she took him to the place they had been the night she fainted and they sat on a balcony looking out to the water "I thought our stay here was prematurely cut off so I thought we could come back today" He kissed her gently

"Good Idea, I'm glad you feel better, you gave me quite a scare last night"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm just glad you are all right"

"Dr. Beckett gave me some medication, I think he called it pre-natal medication, he said it should help a little" John kissed her gently and wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand on her stomach, the pulled apart and her hand went to his. Their child, growing inside her.

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I have been busy these holidays, I start school again in a couple of days but I will be trying hard to get another up soon

CharmedAli


	7. Morning Musings

Morning Musings

A/N: I know, its been ages and I have been trying my hardest and will have more chapters up faster when I get to the holidays, I am just really busy with school at the moment.

One morning, a few weeks later, John woke up with Teyla curled up in his arms. He was glad she was getting sleep; she'd been awfully sick for the past few months. Carson said it was her body adjusting to pregnancy or something, but he was still worried about her. She had to take all sorts of vitamins because they hadn't brought pre-natal vitamins to Atlantis.

He lay there watching her sleep for a while. He didn't want to wake her so he just watched the rise and fall of her chest. During the night, she had rolled over and laid up against his chest, her legs entwined with his own. He wanted to kiss her, but he needed to let her sleep, so he just lay there, relishing the feeling of her wrapped in his arms.

As she took a breath in he felt a small bump on her usually flat stomach. He was going to be a father! An overwhelming sense of happiness struck him and he kissed her forehead, despite the fact he wanted her to sleep. She slept on and he thought of the tiny life growing inside of his wife. He was so proud of her because of the negotiations almost a month ago, but although they had seemingly resolved the issue, he was sure that it wasn't over yet.

She looked so peaceful, all the worries seemed to have left her and she was completely at peace with everything. He was glad that she was off active duty at the moment; she'd probably insist that she went back if there was no morning sickness. But he knew he wouldn't be too comfortable with that. Call him protective, or over-protective, but he didn't want her hurt, especially not in this condition.

He was getting hungry but decided not to move, fearing he would wake her. He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything, their legs entwined, her head on his chest and the small rounded shape her stomach had adopted. About five minutes later she stirred, moaned slightly, and opened her eyes

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"How long have you been awake?" Teyla asked, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Not too long," he lied, kissing her gently, "come on, I'm hungry," he smiled and got up, heading to the bathroom to shower and change.

A/N: sorry its so short but I did it in a class when I was bored. I'll update soon. Anyone with plot ideas let me know. And what do you think about names genders/twins for the baby/ies?

To all those who have reviewed, thanks heaps! Awaiting your reviews again!

CharmedAli


	8. Eggs and Ultrasounds

Chapter 8 – Eggs and Ultrasounds

After a large breakfast of bacon and eggs and John adamantly saying they   
weren't as good as his, he and Teyla headed up to the Infirmary

"What are they going to do, John?" an apprehensive Teyla asked with a hand  
laid protectively over her small bump.

"It's just a scan, nothing to worry about," John reassured her.

"What do they do?"

"They put a gel on your stomach and move a wand around then we see our   
baby." He put an arm around her waist and rested a hand on hers. He felt it  
move as she breathed. John smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"What for?" Teyla questioned.

"For this. For giving me a life I never thought I'd have coming here."

"I do not understand," Teyla said, confused.

"When we came here from Earth we knew that we might never go back again. I  
thought I'd never have a family of my own, a wife or children." He kissed  
her temple

"Oh. But what about siblings; your mother and father?"

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you another time," John said, trying to avoid the  
subject "We're here anyway."

"Hello," said Carson, walking up and meeting them at the door. "Lass, if  
you'll change and lie on the table with the sheet covering your legs and the  
robe off your stomach we can start." He left her to change as John helped,  
walking back in when John called and said they were ready. John took his  
spot next to Teyla. All of a sudden fearful, she took his hand. He squeezed  
it supportively and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"OK lass, this gel is gonna be cold." Carson squeezed the gel onto her  
stomach and she gasped at the icy glop made contact with her skin. He then  
began moving the wand around, and soon, they heard a steady beating

"What's that noise?" Teyla asked,

"It is your baby's heartbeat," Carson explained.

"Wow!" John said, his face breaking into a huge smile

"I would have liked to do this earlier to compare lass, but I understand you   
have been busy and a little apprehensive."

"Sorry, is there a problem?" Teyla asked.

"No, but we should do these more often." Carson turned to the screen "See   
here, that's your baby. I can't tell right yet, but next time, would you  
like to know the sex of the wee one?" Carson pointed to a small section on  
the screen and pointed out the head and tiny arms. Both John and Teyla  
beamed.

"I do not know," said Teyla. She looked at John "I'd like to discuss it with  
John."

"OK," both John and Beckett said.

"Well everything looks great. You're about three months along. Would you  
like a picture?"

"Yes, please."

Carson cleared Teyla's stomach and left. John helped her up and she changed  
back into her favourite purple top and now firm-fitting standard issue  
pants. Carson brought in a folder and handed it to her. They thanked Carson  
and returned to their room, standing on the balcony overlooking the water.

"You've been awfully quiet, are you OK?" John asked Teyla, concern clear on  
his face. He placed his arm around her and looked into her face.

"I think it is all setting in now. I am unsure if I am really ready for  
this. I did it so I wouldn't lose my people, but I feel it was a little  
selfish. I now know I could have lived here with you." Teyla explained.  
John's arm tightened around her and she turned to face him "It is such a  
large commitment to bring a child into the universe."

"Teyla, you have six or more months to prepare and you will never be alone.   
I will always be here for you. Besides, I'm glad you did this otherwise I  
would still be too blind to realise how much I love you." John held her  
close and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away, tears in her eyes. He  
wrapped his arms around her again and this time she held onto him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her words muffled against his chest "Hormones."

"It's OK, I've got Lunch" John said, bringing sandwiches out. They sat and  
ate for awhile before lying on a reclining seat together.

"John, tell me about your family"

"Do you really want to know?" John asked, hoping her answer would be no.

"Yes, please."

"My father died in the war when I was young and my mother re-married. Let's  
just say my stepfather wasn't very good with kids. My brother died later  
on; he was hit by a car. One day my sister was hospitalised mysteriously but  
we knew it was our step dad. He tricked my mother into believing it wasn't  
him and it got pretty bad. We left when we were old enough and, well, they  
all know I've left but have no Idea where or if I'm alive."

Teyla was silent for a while

"It must have been hard." She said, finally breaking the silence that had  
fallen over them. John stayed silent. He would have liked to try and forget  
this now. Soon, Teyla spoke again. "I lost both my parents to the wraith and   
became the leader of my people, because I was an only child, as soon as I  
was of age. It was a lot to take in, but I guess I never knew what it was to  
have siblings although I lived with my ... cousins, I think you call them,  
for a long time."

"Well, we are both staring a new life together." John said, smiling.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"If you got the choice to go back to Earth, would you go?"

"Not without you, it wouldn't be worth it, especially if it was a one-way   
trip. One day we will be able to travel back and forth whenever we want and  
I'll take you and our baby to see everything in our world," John said, his  
smile growing.

"Really?" Teyla asked, her eye's shining.

"I promise."

"What about the baby, do we want to know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"I do, but only if you do, too."

"Yes. Next time. I just wanted to talk about it without making a last minute   
decision."

"I don't mind, whatever you want" He kissed her and they left to take a  
walk.

A/N: This is your last chance to vote girl or boy, I'm thinking girl but let  
me know and also names. I have a lot in mind but some people have been  
coming up with good ideas. I promise no twins because I agree, very cliché!


	9. Home?

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this has taken ages! I have been swamped with both work at the   
moment and with a little writers block in this story. I have been starting  
other stories. However, HOLS are in about two week so all of my fics will be  
updated then. I've got a few John/Teyla fics in the works, so look out for  
them in about a fortnight.

Home?

Atlantis was buzzing. AT-3 had just found three fully charged ZPMs and were  
arranging for trade. It all seemed too good to be true. The foreigners  
didn't use them, they just existed, buried for when the inhabitants of  
Atlantis came back to get them. This fact also meant that they could power   
the city for a very long time and enable travel to and from earth. All the  
other teams were looking for other planets to see if the ancients buried  
ZPMs in other places, too. Rodney was overly excited again, as usual, and  
very impatient. They hadn't found one yet, but AT-2 had also had success and  
they knew that they really didn't need five. The city needed only three and  
Colonel Carter was rigging a permanent ZPM system on earth, and until they   
ran the earth one down, they didn't really need many more.

"OK Rodney, lets head home."

Rodney grumbled something inaudible before packing up  
and heading back to the jumper. Teyla thanked the inhabitants of the planet  
and they all left.

That had been almost every planet they knew of. John didn't want Teyla to go  
along on any more missions, in case they encountered any resistance. But she  
wouldn't have any of it.

They all piled into the jumper and headed home. It had all happened so fast, but it had still been the best part of a month. Teyla was in the unfortunate stage of pregnancy where people weren't sure if she was pregnant, or just put on a lot of weight. But thankfully most people she encountered knew she was having a baby. She and John had their next appointment with Carson in a couple of days and they were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Until then, they were very excited.

They arrived back at the city and went to de-brief with Elizabeth. After the  
de-briefing, Elizabeth asked John to stay back

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," he said to Teyla. He then turned  
back to Elizabeth. "Yeah?" he asked.

"John I want you to be on the first trip back to earth," Elizabeth  
responded.

"With Teyla?"

"No, Unfortunately she can't come back without previous authorisation from  
the SGC."

"Then forget it. Really, I don't want to go back to Earth for an indefinite   
time without her," John refused.

"It will be a month, maybe more, depending on ZPM usage."

"A month! I don't want to leave her for that long. Why don't I go next   
time?" John asked.

"Because it could be ages until we get another chance."

"I promised Teyla the next time I went to Earth she would come with me. And  
I'm not too comfortable with her travelling that far by Stargate while she's   
pregnant. We will both go next time."

"And what about your sister? I know she would want to see you." Elizabeth   
pointed out.

"I'll make a recording and explain. I'm sure she'd understand that I'll come  
the next time that I can."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

"Nothing," John replied.

"Fine. But they will all be disappointed."

"I'm sure. Give them my apologies and I'll make that tape for my sister,  
plus, there are a lot of people who would want to go and see their families   
that could take my place."

"That is very charitable of you John," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Are you going to see Simon?"

"I don't think so, I told him to move on."

"Go and see him, it might make you feel better." John said, leaning against  
the table. Elizabeth looked up at him. He had noticed that she still had the   
pictures of her and Simon around "Since travel to and fro is more manageable,  
maybe he won't mind so much."

"Yeah, but two months a year? Maybe more? That's not fair to him."

"But if he loves you as much as you seem to love him, I don't think he'll   
mind. Maybe the military can make room for another civilian, or we could  
spare you some more."

"Thank you, John." She smiled at him and he left.

When he got back to the room he found Teyla on their balcony.

"What did she want?" Teyla asked.

"She asked me to go back to earth." John explained. Teyla's eyes widened. "I  
said no, of course."

"Why?"

"Because you couldn't come with me."

"You did that for me?"

"You're my wife and more important to me then anything else. I'll send Ford  
off to get some stuff for me and write to my sister. Otherwise, that's it. I  
don't have anyone else I want to see and I couldn't go anywhere without  
thinking about how much I wanted to show it to you."

"Thank you, John." She said. He hugged her.

"Anytime." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Now, I want you to be  
in the film I'm making for my sister so she can see you."

John and Teyla walked hand-in-hand into the infirmary a few days later.

"Didn't go home laddie?" Carson asked, walking up to them.

"Nope. This is my home now, anyway."

Carson left the room so Teyla could change and lie on the bed.

"Are ye gonna find out the sex of the baby today?" He asked, coming back in.

"Yes please," said Teyla. The gel didn't feel as bad today because Teyla was   
prepared for it this time. Soon enough they heard the sound of their baby's  
heartbeat. Carson took notes for awhile and then said,

"Congratulations, it's a girl." He cleared her stomach off and continued.  
"Everything seems to be in order and going well. I'll see you next month."

He then left her to get changed again.

2 days later

Teyla and John stood in the control room, fare-welling all those going to   
Earth.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" asked Elizabeth

"Yep. Ford has a shopping list and a package of stuff for my sister and I'll  
stay here," John replied.

"All right, see you when I get back."

"Go and see Simon," John said, placing his arm around Teyla.

"I'm going to." Elizabeth replied.

"Good."

"Bye, John"

"Have a good time for me."

They hugged and watched as the Stargate engaged. Those lucky enough to go   
walked through the gate.

Sara Shepherd sat in her living room, looking at the stuff she had just  
received from a military officer. It was a package from her brother and the  
number of the man who had delivered the stuff to her in case she wanted to   
reply. She put the tape in the cassette player and pressed play

"Hi Sara, how are you doing? This is just to let you know that I'm still  
thinking of you. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you in person, but I'll  
be coming in a year or so for a visit. As I said before I left, I can't tell  
you where I am or what I'm doing, and that must be really frustrating for  
you. But I can tell you the reason why I'm not here in person. I got   
married!"

He reached out his arm and brought another person onto screen.

"This is my wife, Teyla. The most beautiful person I know and the leader of  
her people. I know you'd love her and guess what? We are going to have a  
baby! But I promise when she's old enough; we just found out it is a girl,"   
they both smiled at each other "We will all come to see you, I promise, and  
show Teyla America. I hope you are doing well with your family and you can  
write to me and give whatever to the guy who dropped this off. He's good. In  
the envelope is a copy of the ultrasound photos and just other photos of the  
wedding and stuff. Miss you, lots of love, John."

Sara looked inside the envelope, pulling out a whole lot of photos and a  
beautiful necklace. Where did John get something so beautiful? He has no   
taste... She wondered, fingering it. In truth, Teyla had picked it out. It  
was from her people. When Sara had finished looking through the photos, she  
wrote a letter back and put it in a large envelope with some photos of her  
own and a couple of things for him, too.

A/N: that is all for now. The reply will be in the next update and then we  
can start on names. What do you think? I have a few ideas but I'll let you  
know. I HAVE A NEW BETA! Thanks Camerine! Now I won't have all those typos!  
Lol. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Plus, I like unique names!

Luv,  
Charmed Ali


	10. Earth

Chapter 10 – Earth

A/N: This is now Elizabeth going to find Simon, I know I said that the reply would be here but if it isn't don't be too disappointed

Elizabeth's PoV

I stood looking at the door to the house I had called home for so many years, taking a deep breath I walked up to the door and knocked, nothing, maybe he isn't home, I'll go, he won't want to see me anyway. I begin to walk away

"Elizabeth?" I turn sharply

"Simon"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're home for a month or two, I had some free time" he walked up to me and gently pressed his lips to mine, I found myself deepening the kiss, we broke apart desperate for air

"I missed you"

"Me too" he took my hand and lead me into our lounge room

Back to 3rd person

"I can't believe you're here, why did you say to move on?"

"We were going to be attacked, I didn't think any of us would make it until we got back up"

"I can't"

"What?"

"Just move on, I will always love you, you are my wife"

"I've been trying to get clearance for you, I want you to come with me next time, it is pretty safe for civilians, I'm sure you could help in some way"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Very" she leaned into him and hugged him close, breathing in his scent "I missed you so much"

"Me too" he kissed the top of her head and pulled away "How about we go out tonight, you can stay back here for awhile, this is still your home if you want it" she nodded "Have you got anything you need to get from the base?"

"No" he stood up,

"I would say make yourself at home but it is your home" he went upstairs to their room and she decided to follow. Simon had let her have the room to herself while she got ready but she didn't know what to choose, what to wear, she eyed a strappy red dress, it was long and sleek, it was practically backless until it reached the curve of her lower back with strings tying it together, red always seemed to suit her. She showered and changed into the dress, put on her make up and lightly curled her hair, she put on a diamond necklace that Simon had given her for her last birthday and went downstairs to meet him.

"Wow" she blushed and walked over to him, they kissed deeply and he led her outside to a waiting limo

"Simon?"

"I thought we could have a special night, after all neither of us know when you will be sent home." They sat in the limo and waited

"Where are we going?"

"You will just have to wait and see" he kissed her gently and soon enough they got out at her favourite restaurant

"Simon, this costs a fortune"

"I don't care" he kissed her before they were led to their table

After dinner they went home in their limo and Simon led her to the door, unlocking it they stood in their lounge room before he moved closer to her his lips crashing into hers, hands roving her back and their bodies close together. They pulled apart gasping for air; she took his hand and led him upstairs.

A/N: this is all I had in me for now because I'm going to camp tomorrow it is up un beta'd too but it will be and when it is I'll change it but I wanted to get something up before camp


	11. Where Is Home?

Chapter 11 Where is home?

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, curled safely in Simon's arms; it had been   
so long since she had just lain in his arms after a beautiful night together. She felt him kiss her bare shoulder

"I've missed this" she said

"Me too" he kissed closer to her neck, she rolled over to look at him and he  
kissed her lips gently and powerfully, she gave in to his kisses and they  
made love again. Who knew how long it would be till she saw him again.   
Much later that morning they got out of bed and moved to the kitchen for  
breakfast, as they were eating Elizabeth's phone rang

"Hello?" she listened intently to the man on the other end of the line

"Yes, OK I'll be in as soon as I can" she hung up the phone and turned to   
Simon "I'm sorry Simon, I have to go back in today, I don't know what for  
but I promise that I will be back to say goodbye if we have to leave"

"OK, I'll miss you" he picked up their plates and kissed her forehead, she  
went up stairs to shower and change before heading into the SGC.

As she sat waiting for the general with the other Atlantis staff she thought of Simon, waiting for her, it wasn't fair to him, she was surprised to find that he was happy with it and was still faithful. She thought of the beautiful night they had shared with dinner and then at home, she could still feel his hands and lips on her body. The General snapped her out of her reverie as he entered the room; she listened intently and gave her input ant reports where necessary, they were talking about the wraith and supplies they needed when her mind turned to John and Teyla

"We will need baby stuff too"

"Did you say baby stuff?"

"Yes sir, Major Shepherd's reason for not coming for this trip, his wife is pregnant and they will need a crib, bottles, diapers, clothes and everything else a baby needs" She noticed what she had been saying was being written down on a list before the conversation returned to the wraith. Babies, with the way things were going to be with her and Simon, their plans for children may not happen, they couldn't bring a child into a life like this, unless they could find a way for Simon to go to Atlantis too. Maybe she was looking at is the wrong way; maybe it was her that should leave and go to him. She continued to mull over these things as they chatted, usually she was attentive and conversational but not today. When they finished she approached General O'Neill

"Jack"

"Yes Elizabeth"

"I would like to talk to you about my husband"

"Simon, yes?"

"Well it isn't really fair on him that I will be here for less than 6 months in a year"

"You know they won't let you resign"

"Well if not that can he come back with me as a civilian, he is a doctor, we could use his help"

"I'll have to put it to the higher powers but I'll get back to you"

"Thank you" she turned from the General and left the compound to meet Simon for lunch.

"Hey baby" Simon said greeting her with a gentle kiss

"Hey" she said as they sat at their table

"I'm glad you could come"

"Yeah, well I have time off until it is time to go home"

"Home?"

"Oh No! I'm so sorry, I've been so used to the idea that I wasn't coming home to you. I feel horrible, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry, just this time I'll make sure you won't forget where home is," he kissed her palm gently

"I thought we weren't going to make it and that you'd move on"

"Was it that dangerous?"

"I think it still is but we have back up so we have a better chance of surviving now" They were interrupted by a woman coming to take their orders and they fell silent

"How much longer have you got here?"

"Two weeks maybe?"

"That's good" They started talking about what had been happening but Elizabeth kept finding she would mention something she wasn't supposed to and have to stop because of the classifications

"I'm sorry about this, I want you to come with me when I have to go back"

"Am I allowed?"

"I don't know, I've asked but they will probably say no. I find myself looking out on a balcony and wishing you were with me"

"Can you tell me about were you live?"

"Well it is all kind of joined so I don't think so. I'd love to" She squeezed his hand

"Let's go," he said, they got up and he paid at the counter before they walked out into the park, they spent the rest of they day wandering and talking. Later on they found themselves on a bench watching families taking an afternoon walk, she knew that might never happen if she stayed on Atlantis but she wasn't a person to desert people who needed her. 'Simon needs me too though' she thought to herself 'it is so unfair on him' she sighed as she watched people walking in the park. Not long after they wandered back to the car and returned home.

Back on Atlantis

John and Teyla looked over Atlantis on one of the balconies

"It's so quiet when no one is here" John said

"It is, do you wish you could have gone also?"

"Only a little bit, Carson wasn't comfortable with you travelling there so I'd rather be here with you" he kissed her gently "Plus there is only a little over a week left before they come back, then we can both go next time.

"Simon, I wish you could come with me" she stood securely in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her gently

"I'll miss you"

"I'll be back" she hugged him tightly

"I love you baby" he kissed her deeply

"I love you too" they then heard the doorbell ring "That's my ride" they opened the door and an airman entered and took her bags to the car

"You're always welcome here, this will always be our home" they kissed gently before she was escorted to the car, they hugged tightly once more before Elizabeth looked deeply into his eyes. A tear made it's way down her cheek; he swept it away with his thumb before she got into the car

"I love you," she said

"I love you too," he said as he watched the car pull away. Elizabeth composed herself as they made their way to the SGC. She changed into her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, her duty to her country was overtaking her duty to her life. Once she had dreamed of a child or two or three with Simon, now it haunted her, she fought out of remembering what she was missing, put on her Atlantis jacket and went to her medical tests.

"Well Elizabeth, you're good to go," she'd been poked, prodded, ahhed and had blood taken, now it was over, finally. She walked to General O'Neill's office to report for her briefing.

"So Elizabeth all your stuff is ready"

"Thank you" she said solemnly

"About Simon" she looked up immediately

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, they said no, he's not necessary at the moment, but it can be argued if you give it some time"

"Oh, Ok. Thanks"

"Look, I'm really sorry"

"No, It's Ok"

"Good luck out there" they got up and walked to the gate room where everyone was beginning to assemble

"All right people, Is everyone here?"

"Yes ma'am I just did a head count," said Harriman

"Then let's move out" They all turned and watched as the gate dialled and walked up with their supplies and equipment Elizabeth thought before she stepped through the gate it must have been harder than the first time just over a year ago.

"Shepherd" Ford yelled at his friend waving a package

"Hey man how was the trip"

"Excellent, my grandparents were so excited to see me"

"How's the cousin doing?"

"She's good too, your sister gave me this" he handed over a huge package with John written in huge letters on the top

"Thanks man" Then Elizabeth came over to them

"We got you some stuff for the nursery" she said to them

"Thank you Doctor Weir" said Teyla

"No problems"

"Did you speak to Simon?" Elizabeth just nodded

"They wouldn't let him come too for now"

"They will, sometime they will" she nodded, picked up her bag and walked away from them "Shall we?" he motioned away to Teyla

"I believe so" The walked back to their room and out onto the balcony where John tore open his package, Some microwave popcorn, videotapes of that years world series, some movies, 3 CD's, a pink baby jumpsuit and a letter that looked about 10 pages long fell onto the table

"Wow!" he said and held up the baby sleeper "that's so cute" he handed it to Teyla as he looked through the rest of the stuff. CD's from his favourite bands and matching friendship bands for him and Teyla, he picked up the letter, opened it and began to read aloud

"Dear John,

Thank you so much for the necklace and letter, I didn't know you had such great taste! Congratulations with your new wife trust you to not find anyone serious until you go some place classified! She's gorgeous! I packed a little something for your baby girl, it's not much but from her auntie. The friendship bands come from Mexico, I bought them from Church where a man was talking about persecution, and they are hand made by women whose husbands have been sent to jail because they are Christian.

I miss you a lot, you said you wouldn't be able to come back at all and now I hear you are coming back in a few short months with a wife and child no less. Ahhh my little brother is growing up, you will always be my little brother you know that? Zach is 5 now, he keeps asking where Uncle John is, I just tell him you're away, he was so excited to hear you are coming back and Lizzie misses you too. What you don't know is that Zach and Lizzie now have a little brother Thomas Jonathon Smythe; there are photos in the envelope of the three of them with Geoff and Me." John pulled out the photo and looked at the happy family before handing it to Teyla, That's my family Teyla, well all I have really

"It's beautiful" John chuckled slightly "John, Where's Mexico?"

"It's south of America, where I live, I'll have to show you a map some time, it's on Earth"

"What's Jail?"

"It's a place where people who do something wrong go as punishment, like out holding cell in the brig in Atlantis but lots of them with metal bars and really bad food"

"What is a Christian then?"

"It is a belief or religion with a God and stuff, it's the reason for most of our Earthly celebrations, like Christmas and Easter. They have a Bible, which is a big book on everything they need to know. I'm not the best person to ask about this, maybe when we go to see my sister she can explain it to you"

"So those men who are Christians, did they do anything wrong?"

"Well not by our standards but I don't know the laws in their village so I don't know" Seemingly satisfied Teyla nodded and motioned for John to continue reading the letter.

"What else can I say? There is so much I can tell you but I don't know where to start, Zach started school the other day and Lizzie preschool, Geoff got promoted to CO and is really enjoying his job. I won't tell you who won the World Series because I sent it to you on tape with as many games on it as I could and obviously a stash of popcorn that you love so much. Does Teyla like popcorn? I'm sure you have made her watch all the games you have with you at least twice, am I wrong? Well The kids say hi and so does Geoff, I have sent some drawing by them but I'm running out of time and have to pack all this up to send off by tomorrow so I'll sign off now.

Love you lots.

Sara" John turned the page to find finger paintings and drawings from Zach and Lizzie their forms of pictures of him and their family and anything else they felt like

"She sounds wonderful"

"I'm sure you'd love her"

"If she's anything like you I'm sure I will" John picked up all the stuff and put it back in their room, he came back out and he and Teyla sat on the balcony for the rest of the afternoon, catching the last of the sun.

TBC

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated but I have exams coming up and long busy and crazy life right now, It is going to slow down in less than a week so when that happens I'll type faster anyway I have a few surprises for you and I promise Elizabeth will be happier again. Teyla will have the baby and we get a new member of Atlantis :b Anyway time for me to sign off, thanks for reading and staying patient

CharmedAli

:b


	12. New Beginnings

Chapter 12

This Chapter is based slightly more on Elizabeth again

Sorry it took me so long, I have just started my final year of school and huge exams etc going on, we're getting renovations, I strained my neck and my Nanna died! I have had a crazy time but I do have quite a bit written I just have to type it I am really lazy when it comes to that!

CharmedAli

It had been two weeks since the return from Earth and Elizabeth had never felt less at home in Atlantis; John who was worried about her had prodded her for information constantly. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into her gear before making her way to the Commissary, in the Commissary she got herself some breakfast and her usual orange juice before heading over to the coffee machine, she picked up her coffee but before she took a drink she smelt it and it made her stomach turn and she put it down immediately, maybe the milk was past it. She moved to sit with John and Teyla who were chatting happily, Teyla was days away from giving birth, her stomach huge and Elizabeth sighed, one day that would be Simon and another woman, she had become accustomed to the fact he may never be part of Atlantis.

"Good Morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling this morning?"

"All right Teyla, how are you?"

"Anxious for the time she comes" she said rubbing her belly affectionately

"Have you got your nursery set up now with the new gear?"

"Yes thank you very much for all the items for our child"

"No problem, it was a pleasure, have you got a name yet?"

"Not yet"

"We have a few ideas though but we won't know till she's born," said John, Elizabeth nodded soundlessly as she turned to her breakfast, she ate slowly as John and Teyla chatted, trying to include her. Elizabeth smiled softly,

"Hmmm, look I'm done, I'll talk to you at lunch" John nodded and sighed as she walked away

"I'm worried about her Teyla, there's something she's not telling us"

"I believe she misses being with her husband" She kissed him "I also believe I would, had I been forced to live away from you after we married" John nodded and picked up both their trays before returning and helping Teyla up.

"Shall we go for a walk today?"

"I think so" she replied, Teyla was overdue and Carson had told them some things they could do to try and induce the birth seeing as the Athosians didn't use medical inducement techniques. They took a long walk around Atlantis before returning to their room, Teyla yawned

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much, she was up a lot last night" she said rubbing her belly affectionately

"Lay down and have a rest for awhile, I'll come and check on you later" he kissed her forehead and left her to rest before heading straight to the control room. He looked up and saw Elizabeth at her desk and went to speak to her

"John, what can I do for you?"

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" On closer inspection she had dark lines under her eyes, which were very badly hidden by make-up, she looked horrible

"There is nothing wrong"

"You look exhausted, have you slept at all since coming back from Earth?"

"Not much" John looked at her blankly

"Something is bothering you, what is it?

"I just miss Simon"

"I'm sure you do but you really need to rest"

"I really need to do my job" she looked back at the report on her computer screen, truthfully she had read the same paragraph about ten times and it hadn't registered at all

"That report will be there after you rest" John held out his hand "come on, you're going to rest" Elizabeth look at his hand like it was poised to strike her before taking it reluctantly and standing, she staggered slightly and gripped onto the edge of her desk John looked at her, concerned

"It's Ok, I just need to rest" she straightened up and moved with John towards her room.

Meanwhile

Teyla knew he was going to Elizabeth, she didn't doubt the fact he loved her but he was awfully worried about her at the moment, the baby kicked and she rubbed her belly

"I know darling" she said softly before lying down slowly and closing her eyes, not that it did much good, the baby was awake and was gonna let her know it. Teyla sighed and closed her eyes hoping that she would get some sleep, but just as she was drifting off she felt a much stronger pain than the small kicks from her baby, she groaned and laid a hand on her stomach.

Elizabeth's quarters

By this stage she had told John the whole story about trying to get Simon to Atlantis, they arrived at her room and John noticed her eyes had filled with tears

"Oh, Elizabeth, we'll figure something out" he took her into her room and watched as her tears fell down her cheeks, she looked so vulnerable, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "Shhh, it's Ok," he rubbed gentle circles on her back as she sobbed into his shoulder, once her tears had subsided she pulled away

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's got into me"

"Just rest, you're exhausted" he walked her over to her bed and watched as she took off her jacket, removed her earpiece and lay in bed, she was asleep in a matter of seconds. John turned and made to go back to Teyla.

John and Teyla's Quarters

Teyla had propped herself up in bed, the pain had intensified, she reached for her earpiece before putting into her ear, she moaned again as another pain moved through her

"John?" she said in what she hoped was a normal voice

"Teyla, I'm on my way, now"

"John?" she said again, he heard the pain in her voice

"Teyla, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Help" she muttered, John picked up the pace and sprinted back to their room to find Teyla sitting up in their bed, face slicked with sweat

"Dr. Beckett" he said into his earpiece

"Yes lad"

"We need you down here immediately, Teyla and I are in our room"

"Right away" he said understanding immediately before alerting a team and grabbing a gurney. John rushed over to Teyla she groaned again.

"Teyla" he gripped her hand

"It hurts John" he was shocked she admitted the pain; she'd once broken her leg off world and managed to continue to fight and get home without complaining.

"Carson's on his way, just breathe" She gripped his hand tighter as another contraction hit, she cried out in pain and he kissed her forehead gently.

"I hear it's time," said Carson entering the room "do you think you can walk?"

"I am unsure," she said as her face contorted in pain again

"Let's get you up then, we have a gurney if you need it" he motioned to John as the two of them helped her up gently. Her hand went to her belly as her water broke, Carson indicated to one of his staff to clean up when they left and they began to walk.

Each time Teyla had a contraction, Carson had instructed her to face John and wrap her arms around his neck while he rocked her gently. When they got to the infirmary, some nurses helped her into a robe and lay her on a bed before Carson checked her progress.

"Not long now lass" Teyla nodded but John knew she was having another contraction because he felt something pop in his hand when she squeezed it. Carson left them to it for a while and John thought he'd try to strike up a conversation.

"You're doing great" he rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. He spoke soothingly for a while before Carson re entered the room

"All righ' lass, when you feel the next contraction give me a big push" Teyla nodded and cried out in pain as she bore down and pushed hard.

"Good, good and again" Teyla pushed hard and groaned

"Once more lass and that'll be all" Teyla pushed hard and they heard the cry of a baby "It's a girl, congratulations" He brought John around to cut the cord and then gave the baby to the nurse to clean her up and get her papers ready. But as he was checking Teyla over he noticed her bleeding a lot "Do you feel pain now lass?"

"Yes" she said

"You're bleeding a little too much for my liking" Carson wheeled her towards the surgery

"What?" John looked confused as a nurse placed the baby in his arms; he looked at the tiny child. Piercing blue eyes, olive skin and clumps of brown hair. John held his daughter gently as he watched people move in and out of the surgery. He touched his earpiece "Elizabeth, are you awake?"

Silence.

He sighed, knowing she needed her rest, the clock on the wall caught his attention 2300 it was late, she'd probably be asleep by now anyway. He sat in a chair, cradling his daughter and waited.

0700 the next morning

Elizabeth rolled over in bed as her alarm went off, she was shocked to find she had slept almost 18 hours, she hadn't slept in ages so it made up for all the sleep she missed. She got out of bed and made her way sleepily to the bathroom to shower and change, before heading to the commissary for breakfast. When she noticed John and Teyla weren't there she touched her earpiece

"John, Teyla?"

John woke abruptly, immediately regretting sleeping in a chair before looking around confused at the infirmary and noticing his baby girl in a small crib beside him

"John, Teyla?"

He touched his earpiece

"Huh?" he said sleepily

"I was just wondering were the two of you are"

"Infirmary, Teyla had the baby"

"How is she?"

"I don't know, they took her into surgery late last night, but the baby wants to be fed" Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and raced to the infirmary to see them.

"John?" He stood to see Elizabeth walking in "Is she OK?"

"I'm waiting for Carson now" just then the baby started to cry

"Is this her?" Elizabeth leaned over to see the tiny baby as John picked her up

"Yes, would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" Elizabeth looked down at the tiny child in her arms, a little girl with her fathers' eyes and mothers' skin "She has your eyes"

"She does" John went and sat by Teyla's bed, holding her hand he looked at her sleeping features and she stirred slightly.

"Tey?" She moaned softly and opened her eyes "Hey Doc" he yelled, calling Carson over he came over and noticed Teyla was awake

"How are ye feeling lass?" she tried to sit up but flinched and lay back again

"Quite sore, the baby?" John went over to Elizabeth and picked up the tiny baby and placed her in Teyla's arms as he sat beside her witnessing the instant bond between the two, he propped up the bed so she was sitting up slightly. He didn't miss the flinch from her and thought of putting it back when she said

"She's beautiful"

"She is" he kissed her temple gently

A/N Here seems to be a good place to stop for now but I have quite a bit written up and as I said life is crazy now and I am still having back/neck problems I hope I can get it all typed up and get more too!

Luv CharmedAli

**PLZ R+R**


	13. New Families

Chapter 13 – New Families

The next few days were filled with tests and discussion, Teyla had been restricted to the infirmary bed after the difficulty of the birth, her recovery was slow, but, as always, she was determined. Everything had been recorded about the latest addition to the Atlantis base except her name, John and Teyla had had many discussions since before her birth and had a not so short list that they were steadily going through. Teyla wanted a link to her family so they decided to use Teigan but where? First name? Middle name? And what other name or names would they use?

"I like Joanna" John said looking up from his list

"Joanna Teigan or Teigan Joanna?"

"Maybe I don't like Joanna so much"

"So Teigan Joanna"

"If we decide on Joanna at all"

"I rather like Emily"

Teigan Emily or Emily Teigan?"

"Emily Teigan"

"That's really pretty how about that?"

"I am still unsure"

"What about, Kimberleigh?"

"That is quite fitting and a name fitting with my people"

"Kimberleigh Teigan"

"Yes Kimberleigh Teigan Shepherd," as if responding to her new name Kimberleigh woke up and began to cry. Teyla instinctively moved towards her and flinched which didn't go unnoticed by John who pushed Teyla gently back on the propped up bed and moved the makeshift cradle closer to the bed and brought Kimberleigh to Teyla. She then proceeded to feed the hungry baby; Teyla had begun to feel more comfortable with feeding her after a few days. After burping her she looked in awe at the tiny child in her arms, still barely believing this was her child. John leaned over and cooed to the child;

"Is your name Kimberleigh Teigan baby?" she babbled happily and gave them a half smile, "There we go, it's official, we can post it around Atlantis and stop the nagging" he said jokingly. John sat in the chair beside her as Carson walked in

"Hello Lass, I've brought ye lunch" he said placing a tray on her table he looked down at Kimberleigh in her mother's arms "How are ye goin' with the feedin's lass?"

"Much better thank you, we're both more comfortable with it now"

"Have ye decided on her name yet?" he said writing on the charts

"Kimberleigh Teigan Shepherd" said John proudly Carson wrote it down on her sheet

"That's very pretty" Carson said, he put down the charts and left the room. Teyla picked up her sandwich and turned to John,

"You should go and get lunch"

"I'm fine"

"Go John" she stated forcefully "we will be all right for half an hour while you go and get lunch" he begrudgingly got up and moved off to the commissary. After he picked up his lunch he noticed Elizabeth sitting at a table alone, eating her lunch. As he got closer he realised she was playing with her lunch more than she was eating it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" He joked as he sat opposite her, she grimaced and said

"I'm really not that hungry"

"You've barely eaten since you got back" She was looking quite pale and a lot thinner than usual "And I know you have only slept when someone forced you, what's up?"

"Just thinking"

"Must be quite a thought" She said nothing "Come on Beth…"

"Don't call me that" she said, looking away, Simon called her Beth and she missed him a lot. It wasn't John's fault and she regretted being so harsh. John's heard ached for his friend, he was shocked at her reaction

"Come on, you really need to eat something, you don't have to talk, just promise me you'll start to look after yourself" in response she put some food into her mouth, chewed, grimaced and swallowed "Quite a few of us are worried about you, you're making yourself sick" as if to prove a point she forked some more of her lunch into her mouth, she still looked as if the though of food made her sick but John was satisfied

"How's Teyla going?

"Better, she still sore, understandably, but more comfortable with feedings and stuff"

"That's good, I'm glad she's getting better" They ate in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Her name is Kimberleigh Teigan Shepherd"

"That's beautiful" They relaxed back into a comfortable silence until John had finished his meal, when they both stood to leave he noticed most of the food on Elizabeth's tray was gone. Maybe they were finally getting trough to her.

Elizabeth's stomach was doing back flips, she felt horrible and seriously though she shouldn't have gone to lunch at all. She sat down at her desk, popped a mint into her mouth to dull the after taste of her lunch and began to work again. This afternoon she had a mission briefing with SGA-3 then an update from Carson about SGA – 7 who were still in the infirmary from their last mission, not to mention the mission reports she hadn't read yet and all the paper work that was steadily taking over he office. She pulled the first file off the top of one of the many piles on her desk and began to read. By the time her briefing with SGA – 3 started she had read, signed, completed and filed 2 stacks of files from her desk. She gave a small pile of files to be distributed and entered the conference room, the feeling in her stomach had only slightly subsided and the lack of sleep hadn't been helping one bit. She sat in her seat and indicated to Major Jensen he could start. She cleared SGA-3 for their mission before returning to her office.

By the time Carson came for their meeting she was exhausted and only half way through the files on her desk

"Afternoon lass" he stated cheerfully

"Hello Doctor, how's my team?" she asked

"They're getting much better, I released them this morning. Stevenson's just had another cast put on but we'll be releasing him this afternoon if all's well. However I do recommend they are not put back on full active duty till next week"

"Duly noted, I'm glad they're all better" SGA – 7 had had a run in with the Wraith on a recon mission and barely got away with their lives.

"What about Teyla and Kimberleigh?"

"She's healing nicely but only time will tell how far it will go"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not sure if she'll heal fully or not"

"Will she be all right?"

"It won't affect her every day living but if she doesn't heal properly however she may have trouble conceiving again and a high chance of it recurring with a second birth"

"Will it affect Kimberleigh?"

"She seems to be fine; I'd release her if her mother wasn't still in the infirmary with me"

"How have they taken it?"

"I want to be sure of how she goes before I tell them either way" Elizabeth nodded in understanding and stood as Carson left. She staggered slightly as dizziness washed over her and gripped the desk hard.

"Are ye all righ' lass?"

"Just fine Carson, I've not been sleeping well, I'm probably just tired" She smiled as her stomach cart wheeled; trying to hide the fact she was sick. He gave her an analysing eye before going to leave again

"If it happens again I want to see you down in my office" she nodded no longer trusting herself to open her mouth, she threw in a quick smile for good measure and sat as she watched his retreating form. She put her head in her hands and breathed deeply in an effort to calm her rebellious stomach.

Carson returned to the infirmary to see a sleeping Teyla with John by her side holding his little girl. It was a beautiful picture and he sighed as he remembered what he'd just told Elizabeth about their small family. John looked up from the face of his daughter as Teyla stirred

"Hey" John said gently

"How are ye feelin' lass?" Carson moved forward and made his presence known, she stretched and her wince didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room

"A little better thank you"

"I'd like to take you out for some tests later this afternoon" She nodded and smiled before he turned to leave

"Are you feeling any better after your rest?"

"Mmm" he handed a fussing Kimberleigh to her to be fed

"Are you fussing Bambi?" she said affectionately to her daughter, John looked at her puzzled

"Bambi?"

"Bambi is something that my people use as a 'pet name' for babies" John smiled at the use of her Earth term and nodded understandingly. Teyla burped Kimberleigh and laid her in the cot to rest, as she did so a nurse entered.

"Excuse me, Doctor Beckett has asked me to get you up and ready for him to monitor you this afternoon" Teyla nodded and moved to sit with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed

"Now just be careful because we're a bit worried about those stitches so please go slowly" The nurse and John stood on either side of Teyla and she stood slowly with their support. She shook slightly with the new feeling of standing and the protests from her abdomen. John held her a little tighter sensing her pain.

"Are you OK?" she nodded and smiled reassuringly as Dr. Beckett rushed into the room

"Sorry lass, got caught up with other patients" he brought over a strange walking frame and instructed her how to use it. "I know it seems silly but I don't want any undue stress on your stitches" They helped her along for the first few steps and Carson watched her progress "OK that's enough for today, lie down for a little while then I'll get a chair and we can start on those tests" they helped her back to bed and Dr. Beckett took some notes in his files

"How do you feel, any pain?"

"A little" they discussed the location and extent of the pain before he got her into a wheelchair and took her for some tests. John took this opportunity to shower and change while they were out.

Just as John was getting out of the shower he was paged to the control room

"What's up?" He said coming in at a run

"Unscheduled off world activation… It's SGA – 5 they're coming in hot!"

"Lower the shield" Elizabeth said as John called for back up. The team rushed through when it was clear and they shut down the gate. Dr. Beckett was waiting and checked over the team quickly

"What happened out there?" Elizabeth asked

"The wraith were culling the planet, we only just made it out" Major Jensen said

"Ok, go get checked out, briefing in 30 mins" They nodded and followed Beckett to the Infirmary. All of a sudden a wave of dizziness washed over Elizabeth and caught her off guard, without anything to steady her she fell to the floor blacking out.


	14. News

Chapter 14 – News

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see the starkness of the infirmary

"Hello lass, how are ye feelin'?" Carson said as he notices she was awake and walked over

"A little woozy"

"I'm not surprised, by what I've been told; you've not been eating or sleeping properly" she looked away, trying to avoid the hard glare of the good doctor "Now I'm not going to make you go and see Dr. Heightmier because I may have an explanation for you but if there is something more to it I want you to go and see her" Elizabeth nodded "Now, you've been feeling unwell have you not?"

"I have, quite often actually"

"While you were unconscious I started a series of tests, some of which I already have the results for" He paused momentarily to let it soak in before continuing "I believe you're pregnant lass" she sat still, gaping at him "Is everythin' all righ' lass?" He said out of concern

"Just shocked I guess. How long?"

"I estimate around a month, that'll be easier to tell with a few more tests"

"It's Ok, I'm pretty sure I know when it happened" She sat up and had to blink to deter the dizziness

"Not so fast, I want you here till tomorrow at least, so why don't you like back down and get comfortable" She sighed and lay back down begrudgingly Carson smiled at her and left her be.

"Hey" It was John "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad" she smiled softly

"Do you need anything?"

"What about Teyla?"

"She's having some tests done and Carson kicked me out"

"How's she going?"

"Better but she's frustrated she's not healing faster"

"I'm sure, tell her not to worry about getting back on duty" he nodded appreciatively

"So, need anything?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you get my stationary stuff I would like to write a letter. It's in the top drawer of my desk"

"No problems" he smiled and made his way to her office. He opened her top drawer and found her stationary kit, he pulled a pen from the cup on her desk and noticed a photograph of Beth and Simon during the last trip to Earth. He smiled at the photo and thought of the situation she was in, he couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her with Simon so far away. He didn't know what he'd do if that was the case with him and Teyla. He made his way back to the infirmary and placed the set on her table

"Are you gonna start looking after yourself now that you've landed yourself in the infirmary?"

"Mmm" she said vaguely

"Lot on your mind?"

"You could say that"

"Feel like talking?"

"Not now, I've got a lot to think about it but when I've figured it out I'll let you know"

"OK, I'll leave you to think, I'll go see if Carson's finished with Teyla"

"Tell her I'd come and see her myself if Carson wasn't keeping me here too"

"Sure" he said before leaving

Elizabeth sighed, what was she going to do? What was she going to tell Simon? She couldn't ask him to give up his job and turn away all his patients for her. She'd have to talk to Carson when he returned, she didn't have to wait long because soon after Carson brought in her dinner and sat down in the chair beside her

"When can I go back to Earth?"

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to go back through the Stargate but I don't see why you can't go on the Dedalus when it gets here" She nodded, it would take 2 weeks to get there but it was better than nothing

"Is there any room for an extra doctor?"

"Simon?" He asked catching on

"Yes" she said honestly

"I have read his file and he's incredibly suitable for a job of this calibre if that's what you were asking"

"Could you request him to work here for when we go back?" he nodded and pointed to the food

"Now, eat, I'm not leaving till you've finished" she sighed and began to eat the surprisingly good food on the tray.

John walked back into Teyla's room and sat on the chair beside her

"Hey" she smiled at his little Earth phrase

"Hey" she replied

"What did he say?"

"He's going to compare previous results and then tell us how long he expects it to take" he picked up her hand and looked down at their sleeping baby _it seems a lot to go through for her but when Teyla's better it will be worth it _he thought to himself She looked at the baby and asked "has she been good?"

"Reasonably, Nurse Martin looked after her for awhile because there was a small emergency in the gate room which escalated a little bit"

"What happened?"

"SGA-5 was coming in under attack form the wraith and then Elizabeth passed out,"

"Is she all right?"

"I went to check on her and she seems Ok, Carson's looking after her at the moment but she has a lot to get through, probably Carson's reducing her work load" Teyla nodded thoughtfully and her thoughts turned to Earth

"When will the Dedalus be here?"

"It arrives in 2 weeks then we can go over, well I asked Carson and he said it shouldn't be a problem but he can't say now" She nodded "A little eager are we?" Se smiled and nodded again "Let's just work at getting you outta here first" She moved to push her legs over the edge of the bed "What are you doing?"

"Beginning my exercise, I must walk a little bit twice a day and then increase it every 2 days"

"Uh huh" he watched her intently as she slowly pushed herself out of bed and began to walk forwards "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, remembering only this morning she had been using a walker

"I will never improve if I do not practice" There was a small hint of something more in her voice when she said that and he laughed a little,

"All right then" he got up and linked his arm with hers all the same and helped her along, they did one lap of her room before he helped her back into bed. Not long after a nurse came in with her dinner and checked on Kimberleigh, John stayed and chatted a little while before heading off to the commissary for his own dinner.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long but I thought you deserved a rewardfor sticking with me. Thanks for all those who have stuck with this story and reviewed etc. I am in my last term of school leading up to final exams and stuff and I am very close to graduation etc so please bear with me and when the HSC is over I will update every day!!! or at least every second day till I am finished.

I love you all who review


	15. Struggles

Chapter 15 – Struggles Chapter 15 – Struggles

Speaking of struggles, I tried for quite some time to get this out, there is a little lull in the middle there, basically it is the space of time that the HSC was on and that I was desperately trying to solve a virus on my computer. Thanks to those who stuck with me. Hang in there I will not abandon this story!! I would now like to welcome you all to the world of the University

Over the next few days Teyla was subjected to more tests and physiotherapy visits, by the time she was released she was starting to get as frustrated as John usually was in the Infirmary. Kimberleigh was perfectly healthy but she had to stay in the infirmary with Teyla, which gave John time to finish the nursery.

He walked slowly beside Teyla who was holding Kimberleigh, as they made their way to their quarters. Teyla was walking normally but the scar was still healing so Carson had ordered no heavy exercise or off-world missions and regular check ups. He still hadn't talked about the prospect of infertility with either of them yet, partly because he wasn't sure of his results and because he didn't want to hurt his friends.

When they got to the room John led Teyla to the now finished nursery with all the things they had brought from Earth. They couldn't paint the walls of Atlantis but he had hung a mobile from the roof above the cradle and set up a little set of drawers and filled it with all her clothes and the presents they had received from friends and family. There was a little pink lamp with ballet shoes propped up against the base as a decoration from Elizabeth, A small statue, hand-carved by Ronan from some wood on the mainland. He had said it was a tradition from Sateda and was given by a warrior friend of the family as a representation of the child always being protected by those around them. Teyla particularly liked this idea and was very thankful for the gift. Rodney had uncomfortably given them a set of baby monitors that he had made himself that worked with the Atlantis systems so they could be anywhere in the city and be able to hear her. There was a leprechaun toy from Carson, a Teddy Bear from Cadman, a baby book from Kate Heightmeyer and multiple presents from other members of Atlantis, some for Teyla and the rest for Kimberleigh.

"Did you put all this together?" Teyla asked

"What else was I going to do while you were having all those tests done?" she took in everything around the room and smiled at the gifts she remembered receiving. The day before Jinto and Halling came over from the mainland bringing traditional Athosian gifts from just about the entire village which were now dotted all over the room.

"Thank you John" She moved over to the cradle and lay a sleeping Kimberleigh onto the mattress. He kissed her temple gently

"No, thank you. You did most of the hard work, you had me worried for awhile" he kissed her again before they went out onto the balcony "How are you feeling? Do you need to sit or lie down or something?"

"I am fine, I have been lying down all week, even longer"

"True," he relaxed against the bar on the balcony and watched her breathe deeply, he understood what it was like to get out of the infirmary and look out at the sea again.

John approached his beautiful wife and kissed her gently

"I missed having you with me" he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her, she did the same and they leaned in to kiss again when they were stopped by Kimberleigh's crying. John put his finger on her lips and moved away to go and get her, bringing her back to her mother

"Hey bambi, what's wrong?" she nursed her and John took her to burp. Teyla had not had the opportunity to watch John with their daughter since her birth and was warmed by the affection she saw in his eyes for the tiny child. She approached him and looked down at the now happily gurgling baby "that was a treat, wasn't it bambi, we haven't seen daddy much have we?" She kissed the little girl's head and moved back into the bedroom. John soothed Kim to sleep and lay her in the cot before going to Teyla who was sitting on the edge of their bed, already dressed in her night clothes

The next morning they all visited Carson for Teyla's now daily check up. John entertained Kimberleigh, and the Infirmary staff, as Teyla had her tests done. Once she had changed and was sitting with John they came to chat about what he was looking at.

"Now, this may be a little premature in saying but I am a little worried about the rate of healing of the scar tissue in Teyla's cervix. It could heal to the point of being exactly as normal, or not. Any future pregnancy could risk another tare but not only that but a future pregnancy may not even be viable if the scarring does not clear. I'm only telling you this because progress has been slow over the last few days when it has been faster in previous weeks" The couple sat in shock

"So," Teyla paused to straighten her thoughts "I may never be able to conceive again?"

"There's a possibility of that being true, yes"

"How much of a possibility?" John asked

"I'm not sure until we know how much scarring remains permanent" there was a shocked silence for a few long minutes

"Thank you Carson" Teyla stood abruptly and turned to walk out, John and Carson both stood, John going to follow her and Carson to speak

"Please continue to return so we can monitor this" He notice her back was still turned "…And Teyla," she turned at the use of her name "There are a lot of people here that will talk to you about this, please use them if you need to" She nodded and left the office. John stood and went to follow her "Make sure she doesn't hold all this in lad" John nodded and shook Carson's hand, not knowing what to say.

As John was leaving he almost knocked into Elizabeth entering Carson's office

"Hey, is everything OK?" she asked indicating the door Teyla had just left through

"There's been a few set backs, she's not taking it well"

"I'm sorry John, Carson told me a little about it"

"When? Before us?!"

"He wasn't sure of his results, and I did ask him to tell me, I'm sorry if you don't like it" John sighed and indicated to the door

"I should go after her" Elizabeth nodded and stepped aside to let him pass, he checked the nurses were fine with Kim for a little while longer and went after Teyla.

By the time John returned to their room, Teyla was gone, in truth, he didn't even know if she had gone to their room or not, he then made his way out of the room to find her. He tried balconies and all of the likely areas she could have run to as he headed out towards the gym, he was sure she'd be there but it also depended on how much she wanted to be alone. When he arrived at the entrance to the gym, John found the door locked. He personally unlocked the door and found Teyla, moving around the gym in her usual workout style but with much more ferocity and concentration. He watched and listened as she moved and cried out as she attacked an invisible enemy. He continued to watch for quite some time before he decided to intervene as, it was getting very strenuous. He reached out and touched her shoulder, she promptly swung around with her sticks, he ducked and tried to avoid her sticks as he called out to her. He managed to grab her wrists, stopping the deadly accurate blows.

"Teyla" she looked directly at him as he tried to console her "let me in, please" She stared straight ahead as if she was seeing straight through him and pulled at her hands

"Teyla" he said again, a little more forcefully, keeping hold of her wrists. Her eyes seemed to adjust to him before filling with tears, the sticks dropped to the floor and he wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised at the sobs that were racking her body and even more so when he felt her knees give out. He slid to the floor with her in his arms and let her cry it out, mentally locking the gym for privacy.

All of a sudden she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, picking up her sticks she packed her bag again. John stood and faced her

"Please talk to me" he moved to sit on the bench, she sat beside him and looked into his eyes

"It is a large part of my past that if a woman is deemed infertile, they would be separated from her family and when I was very young there were still women being banished. Since the Wraith are such a threat, many of the males of my people will not accept women who cannot bear them a child."

"Teyla, if you think I will not love you if Kimberleigh is our only child, that is so far from the truth" he reached out to brush her cheek, she looked away, feeling ashamed at her actions

"I feel as if I am being a terrible mother for this, but I worry that some of my people will not accept me any longer"

"Carson said there still may be hope, and we're not looking to have more children too soon, Kim is barely 2 months old" Teyla looked down at her hands

"I am sorry for behaving like this" He reached over and pulled her into his arms

"This is a really big thing for you, I understand, but you have to know, I will always stand by you" he kissed her gently and helped her up. "Why don't you head back to the room and clean up and I'll go and get our beautiful daughter". He kissed her again and they headed off together.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, thank you to those who have stood by me. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I will go through it and update the corrections soon, I thought you'd want it sooner.

I have holidays now so I'll try to get it finished during these holidays 

Thanks for your help and support

CharmedAli


	16. AN

Hi guys,

It has been FOREVER I know and I apologise. I have moved to uni and haven't really done much writing in ages.

Not entirely sure if this will go anywhere and I am so sorry for those who have been faithful to my stories. If I ever get a chance I will finish it since I hate leaving it hanging but if anyone would like to submit a continuation/beta finish it for me, you are welcome.

Love love

CharmedAli


End file.
